Changes
by Gabbyv.alice
Summary: Bella and her twin sister moves back to Forks to live with their dad Charlie. They have to overcome challenges when they are drag into the world of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone this is my first story so far. Please review and please visit my profile for additional information on stories.

I do not any Twilight characters created by Stephanie Meyers only my own.J

Chapter 1: Moving Back to Forks

Bella's POV

Going back to Forks sucks. My name is Bella. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I happen to have a twin sister, Violet Vivian Swan. Me and my sister are nothing alike. I look like my dad while my sister looks like my mom. Violet is absolutely gorgeous while I am the plain Jane. She has long jet black hair. She has my mom's eye which are hazel. She has the figure of supermodel. She is 5'9 while I am 5'4. She doesn't like when we call her by her name, Violet. She prefers Vivi.

My sister and I are going back to Forks to live with our dad. My mom had remarried after she divorce my dad. Her new husband is Phil. He is an okay guy but he is always traveling and my mom misses him terribly so me and my sister decided to leave Phoenix and go live with my dad for a while. I would of thought that this change would be bad but we didn't know what would happen until we meet these amazing people.

Sorry for this short chapter. But I promise to make the second chapeter soon. Please review.J


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

Okay this is chapter 2 to Changes. Please review. This story might not be good compared to the other stories. But please I would like to hear your ideas for later chapters. But please reviewJ.

I do not own Twilight characters by Stephanie Meyer but I do own my own.

Chapter 2: A New Start

Bella's POV

So here I am on the plane with my sister. The plane flight is really long. Its really boring. I wish I was in Forks already. Me and my sister used to spend every summer at Forks. I don't really remember when I was there since it was a few years ago. I turn I see my sister bored listening to her iPod. I look on what see is listening to. Take It Off by Ke$ha. Eww seriously I dislike Ke$ha(No offence to Ke$ha lovers). But my sister seems to like her music so I didn't bother her about it. My sister and I have different taste. I rather listen to clam music but my sister like loud music like Paramore, Skillet, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, etc. She like pretty much every type of music from alternative to rap. I enjoy reading but my sister rather shop or party. My sister has good taste in clothes. She pretty much dresses me up like I am her personal Barbie doll. Like I said my sister and I are really different.

The time passed by fast. The plane was going to land so the flight attendant made everyone put on their seatbelts. Then the plane stop and we were getting off the plane. It took me a long time to find my luggage. By the time I was finished my sister was already outside waiting for our dad to pick us up. We finally founs his police cruiser. He came up to us and hugged us. He then put our luggage in the of the cruiser. My sister was already sitting in the back so I had to sit up front with Charlie. The ride home was really quiet until my dad broke the silence.

"How was the flight," he asked.

"It was fine just really boring," I replied.

He didn't have time to ask anything else because we already was home. The house was the same as it was when we spend summers with him. He took our luggage and showed us inside. The house had three bedrooms. It originally was two but Charlie said he decided to add an extra room so that each of us can have our own room.

"Well my room is downstairs. Your bedrooms are upstairs. You can go choose which one you want," he said. "But you have to share the bathroom upstairs."

We both went upstairs. I decided to have the room on the left which was blue while my sister chose the room that was red. Her room had a bigger closet but it didn't bother me because I have less clothes than her.

Time passed by we ate dinner which dad ordered pizza and we watched TV. It was really late and me and Vivi had school tomorrow. Tomorrow we would be attending Forks High.

Then very next morning, I was so nervous. I waas afraid to make a fool out of myself or to trip in front of everyone. That's another difference between my sister and I. She is very graceful when it comes to walking while I can trip over any surface. Well my dad called me and my sister downstairs.

"Well I know you probably wonder how you are going to go to school so I got each of you a new car," Charlie said.

I stared at him with open eyes. I was like a new car. I wonder what type of car. So my dad lead me and Vivi outside. I was in full shock. My dad just gave a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Coupe while my sister got a red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. My sister and I ran to him and said, "Thank you so much! I love it!." My new car wasn't that luxurious like my sister but it suited me.

"Well before you leave, I want to introduce you to some people," Charlie said.

"Bella, Vivi, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black," he said.

A old man on a wheelchair came up to us. He had long black hair and tan skin. His son looked just like him just younger probably about my age. He looked at me and then to my sister. I turned around and saw that Vivi was also looking at him. They stared for a long time until I purposely bumped into Vivi.

She said sheepishly, "Hi."

"Hello, I am Jacob but my family and friends call me Jake," he replied.

"You must be Bella and Vivi, you each have some nice name. You probably not know me because we just meet but you probably remember my sisters, Rebecca and Rachel," He said.

"Oh, I am remember. How are they?," I asked.

"Well Rebecca got married and then Rachel attends University of Seattle," He replied.

Wow married and going to college. They were just one-two years older than I am.

"So you attend school around here," I asked.

"No, I actually attend school up in the reservation," He replied.

"Well that sucks cause I wanted to actually know someone before I start school," I answered.

My sister is still looking at him like she is stupid. Wow she probably thinks she is live with him or something. "Well we have to go. Don't want to be late to our first day of school, right Vivi," I asked.

She wasn't paying attention she was still staring at Jake.

"Vivi?," I yelled.

She jumped startled. "Yeah don't want to be late," She stared daggers at me.

"Well bye I hope we can talk later, " I told Jake.

"Yeah sure, bye," Jake said.

Okay that was so weird. I wonder what the hell is wrong between those two. They started acting weird. Well I will just get over it. Now here we go off to first day to school at Forks High. I wonder what will happen.

Vivi's POV

Oh My God. Jacob looks so amazing. His eyes, his face, his body. Everything about him makes me go crazy and say "wow." I can't stop staring at him. He is just so hot. But he probably doesn't notice me any way. He is busy talking to Jake. Well I hope he likes me. I mean that would suck if he likes someone else like my sister. But I hope anything like that won't happen. I mean if he likes her I would die and never talk to my sister. But I hope she will understand that I like him. I mean he probably like her because Bella looks natural and everybody likes her. This one of the reason why I moved from Arizona. Well mostly everyone from Phoenix didn't like. They called me fake and insult me. I was tired of it. I never did anything to them to hate me. I just wanted to have a normal life like normal friends, normal school, etc. I wonder who started all those rumors. Someone told everyone my secrets and the only one who knew was Bella. I hope it wasn't her. It was her, then I know who to blame. Because pretty much that person ruined my life.

So this is the second chapters to Changes. Tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
